Chocolate
by Stefany-BA
Summary: lo que pasa cuando el chocolate libera el deseo comprimido


Hola!, soy nueva aqui y este es mi primer fics... Los personajes no me pertenecen sino a Yaba Toboso, este fics lo hise con la ayuda de Valentina

Una noche común y corriente, Sebastian estaba preparando a su bochan para dormir...pero algo sucedio antes de que todo esto pase, digamos que a la tarde, Ciel comió un chocolate, que contenia algo extraño, y desde entonces, ciel estuvo excitado, asi que nunca salio de su habitacion, casualmente ese chocolate lo compro sebastian que desde hace tiempo sentia cosas extrañas frente a su amo, entonces mientras le ponía el piyama...algo paso

Ciel: sebastian...*se sonroja un poco*

Sebastian: si, bochan?

Ciel: e-es una orden...hazme tuyo!

Sebastian: *sorie* yes, my lord

Sebastian recuesta a su joven amo en la cama y le besa el cuello mientras ciel no podia controlar sus gemidos con solo esa gentil carisia, Sebastian subio hasta el rostro de Ciel y beso dulcemente sus labios, mientras lo besaba, Sebastian desabrocho los pocos botones que logro abotonar antes de la orden de su amo luego de sacarle el piyama, prosiguio con el mismo. se separo de Ciel, que tenia la cara roja y los ojos vidriosos y entrecerrados, se empezo a sacar la parte de arriba sensualmente, Ciel mas excitado que hace un rato, acerco sus labios al cuello de Sebastian y fue bajando hasta llegas a su abdomen y besarlo con lentitud buscando el punto de placer de su demonio.

Sebastian estaba un poco nervioso, no sabia que le estaba pasando, ese niño le hacia sentir cosas que jamas en su demoniaca vida habia sentido, sera que se habia enamorado?

Ciel llego hasta cierto lugar, que el demonio juro ver estrellitas frente a sus ojos miro hacia abajo y obtuvo una imagen orgasnicamente sexy, Ciel lamia toda su longitud muy lentamnete, torturandole, Ciel tomando una bocada de aire metio en su virginal boca el miembro de su amante

Sebastian, sin darse cuenta, se ruborizo un poco y se dio cuenta que su final estaba cerca costosamente, separo a ciel de su hombria

Sebastian: no quiero correrme en tu boca

Posiciono a ciel bajo suyo, y lo penetro, Ciel al principio grito de dolor pero despues sus gritos fueron de placer, Sebastian sintio placer tambien un placer intenso que no habia sentido nunca

Ciel: ah ah mas fuerte sebastian mas fuerte

Sebastian: te podria lastimar ciel

Ciel: es una orden!

Sebastian al oir la orden aunmento la velocidad de sus embestidas, a tal punto que la cama amenazaba con romperse

Ciel: ah ah s-se-sebas ah!

Sebastian: Ciel...eres tan..ah...estrecho *mas fuerte*

Ambos se dieron cuenta que estaba cerca del climax, asique se besaron apacionadamente, y ambos tocaron el cielo con sus manos (se corrieron)

Ciel: ah...ah...sebastian

Sebastian: *lo abraza pocecivamente* te amo...ciel

Ciel: *corresponde el abrazo* y yo a ti *sonrie*-se dieron un beso dulce y se dejaron caer a manos de morfeo

Pero Ciel no pudo dormir tranquilamente ya que el efecto del chocolate aun no habia pasado, se volteo a ver a su demonio y vio que tranquilamente dormia

Ciel: sebastian, estas despierto? -pero no recibio respuesta sonrio era la primera vez que veia a su demonio tan en paz, se levanto sin hacer ruido sintiendo una leve molestia en la parte baja de su espalda, se fue a la cocina queriendo algo dulce con el cual calmar sus ansias

Fue a la cocina, y busco en la nevera un pastel o algo dulce, no encontro nada, se dio la vuelta para volver y se encontro con su mayordomo mirandolo fijamente

Ciel: ah! sebastian!...que haces aqui? O.O

Sebastian: digamos que, senti que ya no estabas a mi lado...y te vine a buscar *sonrie*

Ciel: *sonrojo* no debistes molestarte *sonrojado*

Sebastian: que es lo que buscabas?

Ciel: quiero un dulce!

Sebastian: a mitad de la noche? porque? ocurre algo? *se arrodiña quedando a la altura de ciel

Ciel: *se sonroja aun mas* n-nada *voltea la cara para que no viera su sonrojo*

Sebastian: juju, vamos entonces - Sebastian carga a Ciel al estilo princesa y se lo lleva arriba

Ciel: o-oye b-bajame *sonrojo*

Sebastian: bien *lo deja en la cama*, si me disculpa, bochan, me ire -estaba por irse cuando siente 2 pequeños y fragiles brazos abrazando su cintura*

Ciel: no te vayas, quedate conmigo *se sonroja mas que antes*

Sebastian: *sonrie* muy bien...vamos a dormir entonces -sebastian recosto a ciel en la cama y el se acosto a su lado. Los a rropo a ambos y le dio un beso en la frente a ciel

Sebastian: que descances

Ciel:...igualmente - ciel sintio sus parpados pesados, y se durmio...dejando a sebastian ver su carita angelical


End file.
